church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Korean-Athenian War
The Koeean-Athenian War is a conflict that began when Hanguk desperate to avenge the now dead N.U.S.S.R, attacked the Free People of Candid, which escalated into a World War as the OAC had gotten involved. Background St. DilligentSparrow, the new Minister of the Raptorial Empire after St. SincereWolfs death, was heavily pressured by allies and vassals to bring the Empire into a war as a show of strength and to use their now gigantic army which had almost tripled in size since the last war they were involved in. The Soviet Union had been in a desperate state. They were planning to employ a new weapon on the Free People of Candid. The RDS-220, also known as the "Tsar Bomba" was the most powerful thermonuclear bomb on the planet. However, before it could be used, Vladimir Petrenko committed suicide. At this same time, the Raptorial Empire sent demands to the USW to release their colonies on behalf of the UNO. The USW refused prompting plans to be put in place for a potential invasion of the USW. A Partial Mobilization was ordered with a concentration of troops on the USW Border and the South-east Coast. The Democratic People's Republic of Hanguk and the New Union of Soviet Socialist Republics had been close friends, However, with the downfall, Dae Wonsu turned all attention onto the FPOC. Dae Wonsu then some time later declared a surprise War on the Free Peoples, ordering an Invasion of the Island. Invasion of F.P.O.C Battle of Fire Drake Lair The Hashashin and the North Koreans had an organized approach. However, once Hanguk landed, their ships were destroyed and they couldn't turn back . The Army was stuck fighting against the FPOC's Army while approaching the Fire Drake Lair. They were eventually wiped out. Battle of Southern Athens The USW joined the war. They sent out a fleet of ships and had a planned out attack. The fleet carefully circled around the island until fighting broke out. The Hatakaze, Atago, Soryu and Unryu destroyed many FPOC Submarines. Once landed, the 10th Tank Company, 22nd Artillery Battery and the 11th Light Infantry Company departed, fighting against the usual tactics they've faced before. Using the cover of Artillery, the 11th Light Infantry moved to dig a false trench, knowing that entrenching tactics were commonly used by most nations nowadays, they were prepared to deal with it despite heavy casualties. Then, Raptoria sent an Ultimatum to the USW. Raptorian Entry into the War Raptoria's Ultimatum was for the USW to withdraw all of her forces at Free People of Candid or facethe consequences. However, Exuberant Mammoth publicly posted Diligent Sparrow's plans. Sparrow was going to invade the USW. In response, Exuberant Fox declared war. "By the grace of Heaven, Emperor of the United State of Walruism, Emperor Fox, seated on the throne occupied by the same dynasty from time immemorial, enjoin upon ye, Our loyal and brave subjects: ''We hereby declare War on the Republic of Raptoria. The men and officers of Our Army and Navy shall do their utmost in prosecuting the war. Our public servants of various departments shall perform faithfully and diligently their respective duties; the entire nation with a united will shall mobilize their total strength so that nothing will miscarry in the attainment of Our war aims.'' To ensure the stability of East Oria and to contribute to world peace is the far-sighted policy which was formulated by Our Great Illustrious Imperial Empir'e, and which We lay constantly to heart. To cultivate friendship among nations and to enjoy prosperity in common with all nations, has always been the guiding principle of Our Empire's foreign policy. It has been truly unavoidable and far from Our wishes that Our Empire has been brought to cross swords with Raptoria. '''Less than 2 days has the war with the Free People of Candid began, failing to comprehend the true intentions of Our Empire, and recklessly courting trouble, disturbed the peace of East Oria and compelled Our Empire to take up arms. The Free People of Candid relying upon Raptorian protection, still continues its fratricidal opposition. Eager for the realization of their inordinate ambition to dominate the Orient, Raptoria giving support to the Free People's regime, have aggravated the disturbances in all of Oriam Moreover these two Powers, inducing other countries to follow suit, increased military preparations on all sides of Our Empire to challenge Us. They have obstructed by every means Our peaceful commerce and finally resorted to a direct severance of economic relations, menacing gravely the existence of Our Empire. Patiently have We waited and long have We endured, in the hope that Our government might retrieve the situation in peace. But Our adversaries, showing not the least spirit of conciliation, have unduly delayed a settlement; and in the meantime they have intensified the economic and political pressure to compel thereby Our Empire to submission. This trend of affairs, would, if left unchecked, not only nullify Our Empire's efforts of many months for the sake of the stabilization of Oria, but also endanger the very existence of Our nation. The situation being such as it is, Our Empire, for its existence and self-defense has no other recourse but to appeal to arms and to crush every obstacle in its path.'' The hallowed spirits of Our Imperial Ancestors guarding Us from above, We rely upon the loyalty and courage of Our subjeUSWcts in Our confident expectation that the task bequeathed by Our forefathers will be carried forward and that the sources of evil will be speedily eradicated and an enduring peace immutably established in East Asia, preserving thereby the glory of Our Empire." -Exuberant Fox's Declaration of War on Raptoria Xi'anese Invasion of North Raptoria The Xi'an state landed forces in Blood Raptor Territory in Northern Raptoria. Nothing came of this invasion however and was neglected for the rest of the War. Raptorial Invasion of Northern Walruism As soon as War was declared. CreativeLeopard moved 4000 men, (2000 Footmen, 1000 Enforcers, 500 Kataphracts, 200 Landships and 50 Hunters) to capture the city of Paris in the North of the U.S.W. The small garrison of the city and the populace, fled as soon as the invaders were seen. They fled successfully and also send warnings to the nearby city of Frankfurt who also fled. The majority Raptorial-German population was forced by the army to flee on threat of death. The Raptorial force reached Paris to find the city abandoned, it was occupied and the remaining 4700 reserves were pulled forward to the front to occupy the city and use as a future defensive position to launch attacks from. A division of Kataphracts was then sent to Frankfurt to occupy it, this was also found to be abandoned. Bombing of Wolfsburg Hanguk had been insistent on making Taepodong-2 ICBMs before the war. However, the ICBM was put into action. Hanguk launched a nuclear missile at the UN after the USW, Raptoria and FPOC began discussing the wars end. It detonated right above the ward and spread massive radiation levels within Wolvesburg and the UN. Raptoria began mobilizing its forces on Hanguk. Treaty of Walrusburg Motohide Yoshikawa (Sometimes mistakenly spelled Motohide Yoshida) had organized a UN Meeting. The USW got rid of 3 of its 5 colonies, Freeing the Valkyrie, Bisonce and Stony City. The USW would also have to pay for damaged submarines and funerals. Finally, the USW had to sign a non aggression pact saying they would cease their colonial policies. The Major Factions had left the war. However, the war with Hanguk still continues. Allied Invasion of Hanguk As soon as the Treaty of Walrusburg is signed, the allied forces move on Pyongyang (Hanguk) with 780 Raptorial Troops and 500 Black Sun Troops. Also 100 raptor-American troops made a late entry in the war to fight with the Holy Raptorial Empire to show unity of faith. However the Black Sun troops attacked the Raptor-American troops, the CreativeLeopard forces, confused, did not act. A Battle occurred between the Raptor-American Forces and the Black Sun forces witch left the Hanguk and Inquisition forces very confused. The inquisition and Hunguk forces did not attacked, but the Corporate State of Askana helped the Raptor-American troops fight off the Black Sun. Once the Black Sun were paid by anonymous backer for being turncoats they issued a retreat. As the Black Sun retreated the Corporate State of Askana and Raptor-American forces pressed their advantage on the Black Sun which cost them numerous causalities. After the Black Sun retreated the allies the started move towards the city of Hanguk. The invasion was suspended because of peace talks in the U.N. In the U.N the peace talks were fruitful for the Treaty of Hanguk was signed ending the battle and thus the war. The Treaty of Hanguk After a couple hours of peace talks the nations of this conflict in Hanguk agreed to end hostilities, but if Hanguk agreed to turn over all nuclear weapons to the U.N. and signed a non-aggression pact that stated that Hanguk could not invade another nation within 3 months and that doing so would mean war with the Holy Raptorial Empire and its Allies on hanguk. Under the threat of annihilation and assured destruction of Hanguk. Hanguk then willfully signed the treaty ending the war. Aftermath With the treaties of Walrusberg and Hanguk signed the Holy Raptorial Empire and allies enjoyed a vision of future peace. For its contributions to the war effort Raptor America was now recognized as a new and emerging nation.Category:War